1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to organic light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that exhibit wide viewing angles; high contrast ratios; short response time; excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics; and provide multi-coloration.
The organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode is formed on a substrate and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a second electrode are sequentially formed on the first electrode.
Holes injected from the first electrode move to the emission layer via the hole transport region and electrons injected from the second electrode move to the emission layer via the electron transport region. Carriers such as holes and electrons are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.